jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Cengkeh
Cengkeh (chemical formula: C3N9K3H) is a scarce and sought-after resource indigenous to Ganja-01 & Ganja-02 currently held by the Terran Dominion. So far a different source of cengkeh outside of the mines of Ganja-01 & Ganja-02 hasn't been found. Cengkeh is currently contested by the Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire for its benefits of use. History Cengkeh was first discovered by a scholar of the Grand Archives Society in the Earth year 189 BCE. The discoverer, Ivekovych Lech, found the element when doing a survey of the moon while posing as a Ganjan citizen. Ivekovych noticed that the mineral he found looks abnormal; it looked more like a rocky plant than a mineral. He brought a few grams of the new mineral that he found down to his home for experimental purposes. Ivekovych first tried to use it to power an engine but the experiment failed miserably, resulting in his vehicle exploding. Ivekovych himself survived, but was permanently scarred due to the accident. Another day, he tried to burn it to see how the mineral would react. Though it took a long time for it to change its form after being burnt, the smoke made Ivekovych feel euphoric and relaxed, revealing its calming properties. In addition, Ivekovych found that his wounds had magically healed after inhaling the smoke. Ivekovych started mining more of the new mineral and sold them as cigars. When his business started to grow, Ivekovych decided to leave the GAS and focused on building his own business empire, naming his company Lech. Ivekovych's business soon became a wordwide enterprise, selling cigars all over the moon. In 147 BCE, users of the highly addictive Lech cigars begin to grow extra limbs and deformations of their bodies, leading to a slow, agonizing death. As a result, the Ganjan government banned the use of Lech's cigars, but it was too late. The addiction held too strong a hold on the Ganjans, and the Ganjan king at the time died due to cigar-related causes in 144 BCE. In 121 BCE, Ivekovych died and the business was continued by his daughter, A’ Dubair Lech. A’ Dubair, a brutal spoiled brat, started the Lechés, a brutal mafia group dealing in recreational substances such as Lech cigars and more. Members of the Lechés have been convicted of several criminal activities such as kidnapping, robbery, murder, corruption, child labor, and tax evasion. Despite the capture of A' Dubair in 100 BCE, the government were unable to stop the production of the circulation of the cigars, leading to the demise of the entire Ganjan species in 73 CE. In the year 314 CE, another scholar, Evenore, who was redoing the survey left unfinished by Ivekovych Lech, found that the substance of Lech Cigars could also be used for medication. He preceeded to test it in healing critical and dying animals. Evernore renamed the mineral to Cengkeh,as an acronym for its chemical formula, C3N9K3H. For his efforts, Evernore was dubbed The Healed by the Grand Scholar in 339 CE, 25 years after his first encounter with the material. Medical Uses Throughout its history cengkeh has proven to be extremely potent in the medical world. By boiling cengkeh in the right temperature and then inhaling the vapor, it can heal wounds in an almost instantaneous period. However, if the dosage used is too high, it can cause abnormal limb growth resulting in effects such as deformations and growing entirely new limbs. Scientists have perfected this "side effect" by creating a highly concentrated and purified variant of cengkeh which is able to regrow lost limbs perfectly by adjusting its dose. A small dose can regrow a lost finger or toe, a medium dose can regrow a severed limb, and a specified dose can "revive" a person from a critical near death state by regrowing every single lost organ and healing damaged ones. although this variant is notoriously expensive, even within the Terran Dominion. Recreational Uses A popular use of cengkeh among the Alysian is to use it recreationally. The most popular recreational method of using cengkeh is to put it in a smoke pipe, blunt, or bong and igniting it on fire and then inhaling the smoke, this causes the user to feel relaxed and dampens the pain receptors. This method can be used as a makeshift anaesthetic. Other more extreme methods are also used such as grinding the cengkeh and inhaling it directly through the nostrils, or liquifying it and directly injecting the liquid into the veins. These more extreme methods give a more powerful effect, with the added risk of overdosing and causing one's organs to overwork and burnout, causing total organ failure.